Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of an autonomous travel work system using an electric lawn mower which autonomously travels using a GPS radio wave signal from a GPS satellite. The literature discloses a system which can mow a lawn autonomously traveling by performing radio communication between a base station and an electric lawn mower.